SWITCHED!
by NightmareD-Technolife
Summary: Kakashi and Anko gets a mission together to protect a waterfall shrine from a bunch of rogue ninjas. This mission will turn upside down and what will happen to Kakashi and Anko when they switched? KakaAnko
1. Switched

**SWITHCHED!**

**Chapter 1:**

**When a scarecrow becomes a snake and a snake becomes a scarecrow**

The sun was high in the sky, the streets of Konoha buzzed with people everywhere. As usual, Anko was eating dangos, Naruto, Sakura and Sai were at Ichiraku ramen and Kakashi, well he was at the memorial stone, as for Gai and Lee, they were at the training grounds.

"I just love dangos!" Anko said with her mouth full of food.

"Man, Anko you shouldn't eat so much when you could be called for a mission anytime" Kurenai sighed

"Eh? All the better I eat more"

Kurenai shook her head as she watched her friend stuff herself with dangos. Meanwhile, Kakashi sat on the memorial stone gazing up into the sky.

"Gosh I'm bored, aren't you Obito?" He sighed miserably, slumped down whipped out his book.

Tsunade paced around in her office, thinking about who should get the mission that's been puzzling her.

"Shizune!" She called

"Yes, ma'am"

"Send out a message to Kakashi and Anko"

"Understood"

Shizune quickly sent a dove to Kakashi and Anko. By this time, Anko and Kurenai were going to meet Asuma. The dove swooped down to Anko; she read the letter and shot straight to the Hokage's office. Kakashi read the letter also, sighed and slowly took his time.

"Urgency, eh?" He trotted the dirt road towards the Hokage's office.

"I'm here!" Anko said breathlessly.

"Where's Kakashi?"

"Dunno,"

"As expected,"

She still paced around endlessly waiting for Kakashi. Finally, he opened the door, put on a masked smile.

"Yo"

"Don't 'Yo' me," She snapped "You're late, again!"

"Get used to it" He mumbled below his breath.

"So what's the mission?" Anko asked

"The waterfall shrine is under siege by rogue nins. It's up to you two to stop the rogue nins and protect the waterfall shrine."

"So what's in the shrine?" Kakashi asked

"One of the sacred treasures"

"Damn,"

"You'll go immediately. The leader of this mission is Kakashi"

"Why him?" Anko complained

"Deal with it" he said lazily

"Now go!"

"Yes!"

With those words, the two ninjas disappeared to their separate destinations, packing their bags with every supply. Kakashi bolted to his apartment, took everything, food, weapons, scrolls (just in case) and of course, his beloved books. As for Anko, she packed loads of weapons and a few dangos. She sighed, knowing that she's going on a mission with Kakashi. Him, of all people and to top it all off, he's the leader. He wasn't there early!

The two meet up at the gate, took off.

"So Kakashi,"

"Hn."

"Where the heck is the waterfall shrine?"

"I've got a map, don't fret"

"Who says I was fretting?"

He chuckled a bit, Anko wasn't a bit amused. They continued on, no sign of any danger. Nightfall was upon them, but they still continued. The thickness of the forest soon subsided as they neared a clearing. The night sky was beautifully decorated with the stars.

"Wow" Anko said

"Beautiful, any way back to the mission we're almost there"

"Whatever"

The two saw a massive river with a waterfall upstream and right below the waterfall is a place with golden walls and silver.

The two ninjas stood in awe as to what they saw. However, an army of rogue nins were ready and waiting.

The thunderous sound of violently rushing water attacked their fragile ears. Anko spun around quickly only to see a huge water dragon raging towards them. Kakashi quickly did his water dragon jutsu to stop the enemy. Anko and Kakashi jumped a few meters back and immerging out of the water is a masked man dressed in full black. The army of rogue nins spewed from behind him, encompassing Kakashi and Anko. They turned 'back to back', drew their kunai. The rogue nins attacked from all angles however, the leaf ninjas took them down with ease. Within moments, they were all dead.

"That's it?" Anko asked "Worthless"

"Forget about them, where's the leader?"

The masked man, had already reached the shrine. As he was exciting with the treasure, there were snakes, kunai and a chidori at his face.

"Put down the treasure," Anko hissed

"And what if I don't?"

"We kill you,"

"Ha! You won't kill me, but I'll you my name"

The snakes squeezed tigher.

"My name is Daichi, a pleasure to meet you Kakashi and Anko" He dropped the treasure, did a quick hand seal.

"Anko move!" Kakashi yelled

Daichi smirked under his mask, then a bright light engulfed everyone and everything. Kakashi and Anko were blasted a couple meters from the shrine. The light was so intense that even Tsunade saw it.

* * *

_Uuuhh my head hurts_ Anko groaned. _What, why is my vision like this?_ _What did that light do to me?_ She sat there gazing into the night's sky. As she stood up, she felt taller, lighter. She headed to the river to wash her face. She was surprise to see that she look very different. She screamed her vocals out, then stopped suddenly.

"Why do I look like…Kakashi? I even sound like him!" She ran in circles, frantically panicking. "This must be a horrible dream; I gotta wake up and fast!" Because of her screaming and carrying on, Kakashi woke up. _I have good vision with both my eyes? _He thought. He stood up, saw his own self running and screaming in circles.

"What the hell?" He said, wiping his eyes. He stepped off, feeling a bit shorter (in height) and a bit heavier than usual. He didn't even noticed that he sounded like Anko. His kunai was the ground, he bent over to take it up, when he realized that something was in front of him._ What's this? _He thought. He looked at his hands and felt his chest. An explosion of scream flooded his mind. _This must a Genjutsu! _He performed a hand seal hoping to free himself however, nothing happened.

"This isn't a dream or genjutsu" He said shaking his head in disbelief " This whole crap is real!"

Anko turned around seeing Kakashi (who is in her body) shaking and looking traumatized. _I can't believe I got boobs! Huge ones at that! _Kakashi thought as he looked at them.

"Remove your hands now!" Anko said emphasizing the word 'now'. _A perverted porn fanatic in my body, josh, I hope he doesn't violate it. _

"Anko?"

"Yes, Kakashi-san" She said in a teasing way

'Stop that"

"Where is that Daichi freak"

"Wait," Kakashi just realizing something. _I sound just like Anko, oh no._

"Wait for what?" Anko asked looking all around her.

"Nothing,"

"This is a living nightmare" Anko whined

"Let's head back to Konoha," Kakashi said

"Why, we're on a mission aren't we?"

"Number 1, can you fight in my body, number 2 we don't know Daichi went much less, number 3, this skirt and mesh is killing me"

"Really?"

Kakashi jumped off into the woods, Anko later followed. The moonlight shone like a pristine sword on the forest floor, the crickets chirping and the owls hooting to each other. _At least something I can do with this body properly,_ Kakashi thought with a huge sigh. There was silence between the two for the rest of the journey.

* * *

By the time they reached Konoha's gate, it was midday. They walked past Kotetsu and Izumo, not saying a word. They headed straight to Tsunade.

"This is the worst mission ever!" Anko yelled

"You think?" Kakashi said lazily.

"I know it sucks!"

"Ummm Anko, can you slow down a bit, it's hard for me to keep with you in this body"

"But I'm not even walking fast"

"You're in a man's body"

"Then hold on to my hand then"

"Whatever,"

Kakashi held onto Anko's hand and the two walked down the streets of Konoha with everyone staring at them.

* * *

"You're finished with the mission already?" Tsunade asked "You two are better than I thought"

"No, Daichi got away with the treasure, and well—" Kakashi began.

"What!" Her voice boomed through the air like thunder.

"It wasn't our fault, he did some freaky justu and now I'm stuck in Kakashi's body!" Anko yelled

"What, Anko you're in Kakashi's body and Kakashi's in your body right Anko?"

"Exactly so"

Tsuande sighed heavily.

"I wish I could help you but I cant't. So you two will stay a Kakashi's house cause it much bigger than yours Anko."

"Understood"

'And whatever you do, don't leave each other's side. You're dismissed"

Disappointment flooded both ninjas minds. They stop by Anko's apartment and evacuate everything that Kakashi would need (after all he's her body).

* * *

"Damn, this is treacherous" Kakashi sighed

"Heh, seeing Kakashi putting on my clothes is really funny" Anko chuckled

"Yeah, just remember that you're in my body and don't go around liking men"

"Same goes for you"

"My face feels oily, I'll soon be back"

"Oh," Anko answered. Kakashi was gone to the bathroom. _This is great chance to see the world's greatest secret, the face of Kakashi Hatake. _She giggled at the thought.

"His house sure is big"

Anko headed to the kitchen, fixed herself something to eat. She was surprised to see that Kakashi's fridge and cupboards were loaded with food.

"Well, as of now I have be Kakashi and Kakashi would have to be me." She sighed "Such a drag"

**Hope you like!**

**Chapter 2 is on it's way!**


	2. Bathroom Battle

Thanks to everyone who read my story and gave reviews!

**SWITCHED!**

**Chapter 2:**

**Bathroom Battle**

Kakashi went to the bathroom only to wash his face (Anko's face really). Anko was downstairs, raiding the fridge. She saw ramen and decided to warm it up. _For some strange reason, I love ramne more than dangos now, _Anko thought. _Ah, well better not worry too much about it. _ Kakashi washed his face, stared in the bathroom mirror. He sighed miserably at the sight that he was now seeing. _This sickens me, utterly. _Both he and Anko don't really like each other, thus never talked (as friends) before.

"I'm gonna go sleep and pray to God that shit is a terrible nightmare"

* * *

The sun hit high in the sky and slowly sneaked into Kakashi's bedroom. He was curled up beside Anko, both were deeply asleep. Anko shuffled a bit, causing Kakashi to fall in her chest. Both were deeply asleep. Kakashi shifted also, his face just a little below Anko's. Both were deeply asleep. Anko shifted again, this now causing a kiss. Kakashi was knocked out of his sleep by this, quickly sprang up. _What was that! I kissed by own self! Felt good though._ Kakashi thought.

"Wait, what am I saying?" Kakashi moaned as he scratched his (Anko's) purple hair. "Ah crap, I'm still in this body. Great. Fantastic." He said ironically.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

He heard a yell from downstairs sounding like….Naruto? He slapped Anko (who's in his body) trying to wake her up.

"What is it?" She snorted

"Get up and go answer the door, lazy ass"

"You go answer it"

"If I answer it, who knows what kinds of rumor will fly all over the place"

"I don't care"

"Answer the door, I'm gonna take a shower"

With those words, Kakashi went off to the shower. He brushed his teeth, washed his face. He stared for about five minutes in the mirror. He touched his lips, remembering what happened this morning._ Arrggg, damn these female hormones. _He silently fumed.

Anko went to greet Naruto, who was waiting endlessly at the front door. At first, she stood before the door thinking how Kakashi would act in front of Naruto. Finally, she opened the door.

"Yo, Naruto"

"Hey Kakashi-sensei remember that you're gonna treat me to ramen"

"Yeah, yeah I remember"

'So what'cha doing?"

"Naruto, don't ask"

* * *

Kakashi took off his clothes, went in the shower. He scrubbed every part ensuring that he's bathing properly. Then, he stopped. A flash of thoughts attacked his mind. _Oh shit, I don't know how to…. Wash…. Down…. There!_

"Don't panic, don't panic" He tried to calm himself. "Anko! Anko!" He yelled trembling. Why was he trembling, only God knows why. Anko, who was downstairs heard. She quickly, told Naruto goodbye and bolted up the steps. _Man, I need shower also _She thought.

"Anko where are you!"

"God, I'm right here"

"I…ummm….need….your….help" Kakashi stuttered

Anko busted with laughter. She laughed so much, her eyes welled with water.

"What's so funny?"

"You look traumatized"

"It's this female hormones"

"You?" Anko asked teasingly pointing a finger "You need my help?"

"Well that's what I just said!" Kakashi yelled, clearly infuriated.

"The great Copy Nin needs my help? Ho ho, this is too funny"

"Well in case you haven't noticed, I'm not the Copy Nin anymore"

"Okay, okay" Anko laughed "What's your dilemma?"

"I don't know how to bathe your body" He said in a low whisper.

"You what?"

"I don't know how to bathe your body"

"What?"

"I don't know how to bathe this thing!"

"Well that's e—"Anko paused "This thing! How dare you call my sexy, well defined body 'this thing'"

"Yeah, yeah whatever,"

Anko felt like exploding. _God, I just feel like wringing his nice slender neck, to break that oh so…. What the heck am I thinking? _Anko shook her violently, groaning in the process. Kakashi looked in confusion, wondering why the hell she's behaving like that. He looked on, looking aimless.

"What are you staring at?" She hissed

"Who else is standing in front of me?"

"You what?"

"What?"

"Just let me bathe you and end this tragedy"

Kakashi handed Anko the bathing rag, Anko took it ferociously. While she doing so, Kakashi felt uneasy. He moaned as Anko rubbed his (her) with such mansuetude. Anko shook her head as she felt him, flinched, trembled and heard him whimper.

"There, all done." Anko smiled "Hey, why are you shaking?"

"Female hormones"

"My, you blame everything on female hormones" Anko smirked evilly.

"Whatever,"

Kakashi washed off, then put on a towel.

"Hey, where you are going?"

"To put on those clothes"

"I need to bathe too you know!"

"Oh, I didn't know you needed help"

"Just your ass back in here"

Kakashi walked sluggishly into the bathroom. He chuckled a bit imagining if Anko was born as a boy. He laughed out loud, Anko darting him a 'Shut the fuck up or you're gonna die' look.

"Hey, I'm craving for ramen here, hurry it up!"

Kakashi snatched the rag (they didn't use the same rag) from Anko. Anko stood, gazing into the ceiling.

"This actually feels good"

"Can I tell you"

Anko began laughing. The tickling sensation was overwhelming. She stepped back, bouncing into wall.

"Keep steady and stop moving!"

"I…can't….help….it!" She chuckled

"Well, you're gonna help it!"

Kakashi launched himself at her, the two slipped and fell to the ground. Kakashi still was having a hard time, a laughing Anko was more than he could manage. _Damn Anko's body! It can't do anything against my body!_

"You leave me no choice" Kakashi performed a hand seal "Kyuchinose no justu!"

* * *

Sadly, a large rat (about the size of both Kakashi's fists put together) appeared in the shower. It was of a dirty brown colour, wet and disgusting. Kakashi screamed in terror, ran all over the place. Anko could only laugh more as the sight was too funny. Kakashi ran out of the bathroom, ran downstairs screaming like a terrified girl (which he was). _Why am I screaming and running from a rat? Damn these female hormones! _Surprising enough, the rat followed Kakashi looking for a way out. He reached outside, screaming and panicking. The rat grazed his foot, he felt his whole skin quivered. Anko had reached downstairs to continue her laughing when Kakashi attacked her.

"Kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it, kill it!" He yelled pointing to the wet creature. As the bright sunlight hit, the creature ran back into the house. Kakashi screamed even more, standing behind Anko and tipped up to peer over her shoulder.

"Okay I need a knife"

"No you don't. Chidori!" Kakshi yelled terrified

"I don't know how to. And if you want to get of that thing, let me do it my way" Anko headed to the kitchen, found a kunai instead. She walked back to Kakashi, and sailed it at the squirming creature.

"See a job well done" Anko smiled. Kakashi sighed a sigh of relief grateful that the rat is now gone.

"You know you utterly disgust me" Anko hissed viciously at Kakashi.

"What makes you say that?"

"One, you're running from your own summon and two, Mitarashi Anko would run from a rat!"

"These damned female hormo—"

"I don't wanna hear it!' Anko headed back upstairs, angry and happy at the same time. She turned to face Kakashi. "Still, I had a really good laugh"

"Oh you're gonna get it!" Kakashi took up the kunai knife and chased Anko up the staircase with it.

"Where are you going?' He yelled "Get back here!"

"Ewwww that's nasty!" Anko said trying dodge the swinging knife. "Get a away!'

"I still have to bathe you!"

"Shit, this isn't gonna as sweet as Dangos"

* * *

**I don't know if this chap. Is okay but please review and let me know if there's anything wrong thank you!**


	3. Silver and Cold

Thanks to everyone who read my story! Here's the next chapter [i have no intro for this one] Read and enjoy!

**SWITCHED! **

Chapter 3:

Silver and Cold.

After a grueling shower with Kakashi, Anko finally made her way downstairs to the kitchen. As she pushed the white swinging door, a sweet aroma attacked her nose viciously. She was somewhat lost in a trance until the door bell rang.

"What is up these people and your house?" She snorted "Every minute someone wants to speak to you"

"That's unusual" Kakashi replied. "Normally, it would be a miracle for someone to come to my house at these times" Anko sighed and headed out to answer the door. It was Asuma.

"Hey Kakashi" He smiled

"Yo," Anko replied

"Tsunade gave me a message, by the way have you seen Anko?"

"Oh, she's—" Suddenly, a scent so attractive hit their noses. Food. Anko wheeled her way into the kitchen, not realizing that Asuma was right behind her. When they reached into the kitchen, breakfast was already on the table; chocolate tea, tiramisu, rice balls and ramen [Kakashi's style].

"My, my you can cook up a storm" Anko commented

"More like a hurricane" Asuma said but no one heard him

Anko opened her eyes, looked at Kakashi.

"You're on fire!" She yelled

"Thank you," Kakashi smiled

"No, literally, you ARE ON FIRE!"

Kakashi looked down seeing the apron and his clothes really on fire. He quickly got a black frying pan, fanning the fire. Anko and Asuma stood and laughed, tears reaching in Anko's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Anko asked sounding like a baby

"Little Miss Chef is on fire and can't chill"

"Asuma," Kakashi snarled below his breath.

"Heh, Anko is it just me or did someone just turn up the heat?" He chuckled

"Asuma" Kakashi snarled viciously, bearing white teeth. Anko feeling hurt stared at him with anger rage. No one is supposed to make fun of her, even when she's not in her body.

"What?" Asuma felt a bit small, the death glares from two of the best ninjas in Konoha was horrifying. Anko's eyes were like a dagger and Kakashi's eyes were similar to that of a razor. He started to back away, trembling. _Damn, these two are deadly even when they're just staring at you. _Asuma thought. As he backed up, he felt a knife at his throat; he gulped glancing behind him seeing a grinning Anko [which was Kakashi] with a huge butcher's knife at his throat.

"Asuma, my dear friend," Anko began, "If I were you, I'd apologize to my lady behind you with the knife."

"I'm waiting," Kakashi asked, pressing the knife harder.

"I'm so-sorry" Asuma stammered

"Oops too late" Kakashi said as he run the knife across Asuma's throat. Asuma could feel his throat all the air rushed in as the blood gushed out. He felt weak and dizzy, he wanted to speak but couldn't. Then it hit him. Anko [which was Kakashi] had cut his throat. _Now I know never to cross Anko again,_ Asuma thought. Then everything went black.

* * *

Asuma opened his eyes, realizing that he was, indeed, alive. He felt his throat, it was smooth as if there hadn't been any cut. As he got up, He saw Kakashi and Anko by the door smiling.

"Didn't you just kill me?"

"No," Kakashi said sharply

"If we had killed you, you wouldn't be standing. You would be in unrecognizable pieces" Anko said with a massive grin. "It was a gen-jutsu"

Asuma was shocked.

"What did you come for?" Anko asked with a wrinkled eyebrow.

"I-I-I"

"If you wanna leave and go ask again to tell us, fine" Kakashi said.

Asuma dashed out the door, not looking back. Kakashi closed the door, after which they busted with laughter. They made their way to the kitchen, sat down and had breakfast. Asuma walked wearingly to the dango shop, panting and looking terrified. Kurenai and Gai were already there, smiling as they saw him.

"What's wrong Asuma?" Kurenai asked

"That's unyouthful of you, Asuma!" Gai bellowed.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired that's all"

"Really? You look like you just seen a ghost"

"More like I've been to hell and back"

"What makes you say that?" Kurenai asked

"Let's just say two ninjas scared the shit outta me"

* * *

"You know, Anko," Kakashi said "I'm becoming more and more like you. It's terrifying"

"Really? And no it's not, it's great actually"

"How co—"

"What I want to know is how you summoned a RAT and not a snake. I know I summon snakes and you summon dogs and I'm pretty sure if you cross a snake with a dog, you surely won't get a RAT"

"I don't know, you were giggling like some freak! I got fed up!" Kakashi was red with anger. Anko stared at him, with awe.

"Anko," he called "Earth to Anko,"

Anko was staring.

"What are you staring at?" He yelled ferociously at her. She still stared.

"Oh so you're on mute now?" he asked, clearly disgusted "Great, fantastic, awesome, bullshit"

"You look beautiful" Anko said

Kakashi stared at her with bewilderment. "Did you just say, 'I'm beautiful'?"

"You've got nice lips, a nice shape a ni—" She stopped as if she was just coming out of a trance. "Why was I saying all of that?" Kakashi grinned as he waved the fork at her. "What?"

"You've fallen love with me haven't you?" He said, still grinning.

"No! Why would I—"

"Oh look, you're blushing"

"No I'm not!"

"Oh please" Kakashi rolled his eyes. "It seems that the longer we are like this, the more we adapt to the bodily functions especially FEELINGS" He said emphasizing the word feelings.

"Oh so what you're telling is that before you became me, you liked me. Is that it?"

"No, I didn't—"

"Sounds so to me"

"I said no, end of story. I made my point and you stick with my point, oui"

"What the fuck?" Anko said "Are you some spoilt child or something? Do you always get your own way? Didn't your parents teach you anything that isn't ninja related? It seems that clearly your parents sucked, massively. My God, yo—" Anko broke off, hearing the sounds of sobs attacking her fragile ears.

."You don't know anything about me. You may have my body but you don't know shit about me so stop pretending as if you do!" With those words Kakashi got up, ripped off the blue apron and headed out.

"Kakashi—"

"For your information, my mother died such a long time ago that I don't even remember how she sounded and looked like. My father died because—" Kakashi stopped, stormed upstairs. He locked himself in the room, crying. Anko was at the door, trying to apologize and get him to open the door. However, that clearly wasn't working.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry for what I said. It's like you said I may have your body but I don't know shit about you but I would love to know shit about you. Since we're in this situation, maybe, we could get to know each other and how to control our chakra better"

"Why must you be so cold Anko?" Kakashi said from the other side of the door.

"As I said, I'm sorry, I never meant it to be-"

Anko was surprised that the door opened, Kakashi ran into Anko's broad chest, sobbing away. He felt really hurt, and since he's in a woman's body, the tears are easy to fall. Anko rubbed the top of his head with mansuetude.

"I-I was born in Konoha" Kakashi sobbed head still in Anko's chest.

"Continue, I'm listening"

"The White Fang was my father, and- and Aiko was my mom. They were both ninjas, and my mom died when I was 10 months. My father committed suicide when I was eight. I lived alone, going on missions not really worrying about coming home because I knew that there wasn't anyone waiting for me. I like chocolate, ramen thanks to Naruto, reading books, I'm kind of lazy, I hate ninja work, I love to sleep in, I like a neat place" _No wonder his house is so neat_ Anko thought as they made their way down the steps. "And I like to sing to myself, I graduated from the academy at age five, became a chuunin at age of 6 became a jounin at thirteen and-" His voice went down as he fell asleep in Anko's arms. The doorbell rang, Anko getting pissed. It rang, and rang, and rang.

"I'm coming, God!" Anko looked for somewhere to put down Kakashi. The incessant ringing was so annoyed she stormed towards the door and viciously swung it open "Can't you bastards wait?" She exploded, "Jesus, the woman is like a dead weight when she's sleeping"

"My, Kakashi I never knew you could be this cranky" It was Inoichi who rang the bell. "Hey have you seen—"

"No, I haven't seen anyone but Asuma from morning. Hell, I haven't been outta my house from morning"

"Oh, well if by any chance you see Ibiki tell him I wanna speak with him okay?"

"Okay"

Inoichi left with a smile, Anko shut the door behind her. She was heading up the stairs when, yet again; she heard the door bell ringing. "What the heck?" She bolted down the stairs, attacked the door. "What the fuck is wrong with you people from morning you're ringing off the fucking doorbell. Christ!" Asuma stared at her wide eyed, frightened by the sudden out burst.

"Tsunade told me to tell you that you and Anko should meet by the training grounds and practice" He said with a soft voice

" Okay,"

"Bye,"

"Later,"

The door shut behind her, she exhaled as if she were holding her breath. _My, my how does Kakashi deals with it. Every second the damn door bell rings. Jesus, it's driving me crazy._

Kakashi woke up, face feels a bit sticky. He went up to the bathroom and took a shower. Anko was already changed into a white t-shirt and a jeans. After Kakashi had taken the shower, he put the simplest thing, a skirt and a blouse. He headed downstairs feeling a bit off. However, he quickly got over it.

"Well, well, if isn't my own sleeping beauty" Anko greeted "Who finally kissed you awake?"

"Shut up,"

"Anyways, Tsunade said that we should train today, now. Who knows, we may get a mission"

"Yeah maybe,"

The two headed to the training grounds, avoiding as much of their friends as possible.

* * *

Well that's that for this chapter, hope you like!

Next chapter 4:

Kakashi and Anko begin their training and finally gets a mission. However, life for them ain't no crystal stair.


	4. Every time It rains

Thank everyone who continue to read my story and give reviews! Here's another chapter for Switched enjoy!

**SWITCHED!**

Chapter 4:

Every time it rains

_Look here comes the very first drop,_

_Cause every time it rains, _

_I fall to pieces..._

_Every time it rains _

_I get wet_

Ace of Base

'Every time it rains

* * *

Anko took her stance, two kunai in hand; Kakashi had his back towards the bark of a tree. Anko smirked, knowing she had him right where she wanted him. She threw her kunai, Kakashi jumped; however, he was not used to Anko's chakra so it didn't propel him as far as he wanted. He reached the lowest tree branch but lost his footing. He hit the ground with a loud 'thud' as Anko walked towards him smiling.

"My, my you're hopeless in my body" Anko said

"You're telling me?"

"No, just saying" Anko stretched out a hand to help him up. He gladly took it, Anko sort of straining due to his weight.

"Jesus! What have you been eating?"

"The same things you eat, why?"

"You weigh a ton!"

"Hn,"

They stood, looking in each other's eyes. There was an awkward moment between the two. Kakashi was blushing massively, so was Anko but Kakashi couldn't see it.

"So ummm…how do you control your ah..chakra, Kakashi?" Anko asked rubbing the back of her head.

"Oh that's pretty ea—"A flash of green appeared from out of the bushes. "Hello, my eternal rival!" Gai bellowed as usual. Kakashi and Anko were not elated to see him at all, hell; they were _never_ elated in seeing him.

"Oh no" Kakashi said as he shook his head

"Lord, help us mostly me" Anko whispered

"I bring you news from the Hokage!"

"So talk already" Anko snapped

"She said you two should report to her right now"

"Okay," The two ninjas said in unison. Gai ran off, Kakashi was more than relieved to see that he's gone. "Well, shall we?" Anko said, sticking out a hand and beckoning to Kakashi. He took it, they both smiled as they walked on.

Tsunade paced in her office, waiting for them. Finally, when they entered, she stopped and took a seat.

"You're late"

"Sorry," Anko said

"Well, you're getting a mission"

"Yes!" Anko yelled "Finally,"

"D-Rank"

"The fuck?" Kakashi said cring his face in the process.

"Why?" Anko asked

"You two aren't in your correct bodies and I think this is a good exercise to test how well you can fight in those bodies"

"But a D-rank, we are one of the best! We deserve a B-rank!" Anko shouted

"Both of you do a shadow clone, NOW!"

Kakashi and Anko exchanged glances, both took a huge gulp.

"Here goes nothing," Kakashi whispered. Both ninjas did the shadow clone however, the clones were totally off. Kakashi's clone was really white like chalk and looked like it died; Anko's clone just didn't look human at all. Tsunade's right eye twitched, Shizune was out to burst with laughter.

"You can't even do a simple shadow clone yet you're demanding a B-rank mission? You know what; you're getting an F-rank mission!"

"F-rank? I've never heard of that before" Anko said

"Well now you do"

"Wait, you can't give us an F-rank mission, that's not fair!" Anko said

"Well unless you do want any mission at all, you—"

"No!" Both ninjas yelled

"Fine you will be escorting this traveler to the caves right outside of Konoha. You won't be encountering any danger of the sort. You can leave now. Understood?"

"Understood" Anko said. With those words Kakashi and Anko left and headed to the gate.

* * *

"Can't believe this," Kakashi said "Two of the best ninjas getting an F-rank mission"

"Shh, keep your voice down," Anko whispered "Who knows who can hear you"

The traveler came up, greeted them formally and they headed out. The traveler was tall like Anko [Kakashi's male body height] and slim. He wore a deep hat to conceal his face, he was also slim and muscular built. They trotted the dirt track, the traveler behind.

"We're so stuck in this situation" Anko sighed.

"Situation? This isn't any situation" Kakashi answered.

They reached practically half way, when Anko realizes that the traveler was behind them. She beckoned to Kakashi to stop, the traveler caught up with them. They continued walking until they reached their destination.

"Wow, that was quick" Kakashi said, surprised

"That's why we didn't need anything and why it's an F-rank mission"

Suddenly, a kunai flew past Anko's face. The traveler threw off the hat and clothes to reveal that he's a rogue ninja. Then, to make matters worse, a whole army of them appeared. They encompassed Kakashi and Anko, drawing their weapons. The leaf ninjas took their stance, preparing to fight until the way was clear.

"Now this, is what you call a situation" Kakashi said to Anko

The rogue ninjas lunged at the two ninjas, Anko grabbed Kakashi and threw him over some of the ninjas while she stayed and took on the others. They were both using taijutsu for it's the only thing they know how to do really well in each other's body.

Anko was swinging kicks and punches all over the place, knowing that they're all connecting really well with the faces and the stomachs and the ribs. Kakashi on the other hand, was always aiming for the stomach. Being so short now, he punches them in the stomach and uses the kunai to slit their throats when they fall or bend over. Rain began to fall horrendously. A rouge nin pounced upon Kakashi but he defeated him, however was knocked to ground by a blow to the head. He fell into the mud and water, it reaching into his nails. Two ninjas took him up, fed him with punches, however, Anko seeing that got enraged. She flung a rogue nin which was dead in her hand and screamed a loud "No!" which echoed through the forest. A blast of blue lightning shot through her palms at the bunch that was beating up Kakashi. They let go of Kakashi and ran but they still got fried by the lightning. Luckily for Kakashi, those short legs weren't all good nothing. He got out of the way, in the nick of time. Anko stood, stunned by what she just did. By now, more than half of the rogue nins were gone, however, they weren't out of the woods yet. Suddenly, they heard one of the ninjas yelled 'retreat' and they all scattered. Anko wondered why they retreated, knowing that the ninjas had the upper hand. Then she saw why, Akatsuki. As she was about to tell Kakashi, they were already in front of them. _Shit!_ Anko thought as she saw Kakashi's face. On of the Akatsuki had bright orange hair and things that appeared to be piercing all over his nose, ears everywhere. The other one had a mask that swirled to on opening in the center.

"Hatake Kakashi and Mitarashi Anko" The one with the mask greeted.

"Who are you freaks anyway to know our names?" Anko asked

"I'm Pein"

"I'm Tobi. Together you'll experience your worst nightmare"

Kakashi was trembling violently, you could easily hear it. They didn't have any more kunai left, for one, Tsunade told them they didn't any thing of that sort and they all finished on the rogue ninjas. Tobi attacked first, Kakashi and Anko dodged. Anko took up a few kunai and threw it but Tobi did his teleportation jutsu that isn't normal to anyone else. Pein headed to Kakashi, he got knocked into a nearby tree. Their asses were being whopped very badly and to make this worse, the curse mark began to act up. Kakashi clutched his neck, and ultimately cringed to the ground writhing in pain, twisting and turning in the mud and rain. _Oh no not now_ Anko thought as she was blank on what to do. Then it hit her. A summoning. She paused for a moment, knowing what had happened the last time Kakashi did a summoning.

"What's the pause for, Hatake?" Tobi asked

"Just wondering why your teleportation is so unique"

Anko pulled down the mask, bit her thumb and cried "Kyuchinose no jutsu!" Surprisingly, a massive silver bird appeared. Anko's heart leaped for joy, she quickly took up Kakashi and hopped onto the bird. "Fly like someone's hunting you down to cook you and eat you!" Anko yelled. The bird flew off, leaving Pein and Tobi in their dust. Anko held an unconscious and bleeding Kakashi in her arms like a newborn baby. Then, the bird accidentally flew through a cloud of smoke. Kakashi woke up, still feeling pain, he stared into Anko's face, his light brown eyes twinkling like a million stars.

"Where are we?" Kakashi asked

"Almost home" Anko replied

Kakashi tried to move his right, then an enormous hit him, he screamed out. "What's wrong?" Anko asked really concerned

"My arm is killing me!"

"Let me touch it"

"Are you crazy!" Kakashi got up and said. "There's no way in hell, you're touching my arm"

"How about heaven?"

"Not even that either"

They were nearing the hokage tower when they noticed that the bird won't stop. Panic and terror filled their minds, but then Anko instruction the bird to pull up. It did, however, to get it to land was a different story.

"Land on ground you stupid bird!" Anko cursed. Sadly, that didn't work. "How about you try something else" Kakashi suggested.

"Like what? Hey bird, do a nose dive on that building?" Anko said, sarcastically. Surprisingly, that was exactly what the bird did. Kakashi was seated behind Anko, his right hand rested in his lap while his left hand was around Anko's waist. As the bird descended at a rapid rate, Kakashi fell off. Anko was unaware of this; she was trying to get the bird yield. "Anko!" Kakashi screamed as he was falling to the ground. Anko looked and saw Kakashi falling. "Shit!" Meanwhile, in the hokage's office, Tsunade was talking to Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Genma, Shikamaru and Kiba. They were all at the window looking out. What disturbed them was seeing Kakashi [but to them it would be Anko] falling and blood falling also. Anko jumped off the bird, trying to catch Kakashi. After Kakashi passed the window, Anko passed too. Everyone was so shocked they couldn't move or speak. Even the villagers who saw it were frozen like mannequins. Anko finally reached to Kakashi and caught him by both arms, he screamed again, Anko holding onto his broken arm. "It's alright, I've got you" Anko said smiling

"I hate being the damsel in distress"

"You aren't fit to be a damsel,"

"What?"

"You're more like a queen to me"

"Thanks you"

"Hey luck's on our side!"

"What makes you say that?"

"There's a massive round thing that's filled with liquid like thing right beneath us!"

"Oh shit, that's not deep enough. I've seen it before, it has a paper like bottom from the height we're falling will tear out the bottom and that's not liquid, it's mud!"

"Holy Fuck!"

Anko held Kakashi like she was holding onto dear life, tucked him into her chest. Kakashi was squirming, trying to away from Anko but she held him tight.

"What's wrong with you?" Anko asked

"Are you trying to kill me before my time!"

"What do you mean?"

"You were stuffing me in your chest! Are you trying to lock off my air supply?"

"Oh sorry" They landed in the mud like basin and as Kakashi said, they tore out the bottom, hit the ground with a loud crash. They were unconscious for a second, people crowding around to see what just happened.

"Are they alright?" A civilian woman asked

Anko quickly opened her eyes, realizing that Kakashi wasn't in her arms. She looked all over frantically, when finally she saw a lump covered with mud [of course] and tan. She sprang to her feet, flipped Kakashi on his back.

"Woman, answer me!" Anko shook Kakashi violently

"Why are you shaking me? I'm not dead you know!"

"Well you would've been if it weren't for me"

"Whatever,"

Kakashi tried to get up, however, he had fallen on his broken arm, so now the pain is throbbing in his arm and head. Anko took him up, headed up to the hokage tower. The rain pummeled on them still, by now the bird was gone into a poof.

"What was that?" Tsunade asked

"I would love to ask you the same thing" Asuma replied.

"That's unyouthful of you! Being so down"

"Gai, shut up" Kurenai said

Kakashi and Anko were walking down the hallway, but Anko was walking a bit too fast. Kakashi was beckoning to her, to tell her to slow down. She didn't want to, not one bit.

"Can't you slow down please?"

"Stop your whining, woman!"

"I can't fucking keep up, and you won't fucking slow down!"

"That's not my problem"

"Fuck you!"

"Rot in the fervent heats of hell you bastard!"

"Die like road kill bitch!" They opened the door, everyone hearing them from they were down the hallways. As they stopped, Kakashi leaned on Anko for support.

"Look, woman" Anko hissed at the Hokage "The next time you send us on a mission make sure the traveler isn't any rogue that will ambush us and draw Akatuski's attention!"

"Wait, Akatsuki was involved in your mission?" Tsunade asked

"No duh, plus we had to single handedly take care of countless rogue nins!"

"Okay, slow down"

"Slow down, there's no time for that don't you see beside me, she's dying?" Anko exploded. Kakashi was practically motionless. "You know what I'm bringing my partner here to the hospital, talk to you later when she gets better" Anko stormed out, out into the pouring rain.

* * *

Well that's that for now! Please review and tell me if there's anything I need to improve on. Thanks in advance

Next Chapter 5!

'Shooting Star'


	5. Into The Rottweiler's Den

Hello, I'm here again! Sorry I took so long to update. Bt I'm here now. NJOI! Thanks for all the reviews! :)

**SWITCHED!**

Chapter 5

'Into The Rottweiler's Den'

Anko stared at Kakashi's small frame lying immobilized on the hospital bed. She chuckled a bit, remembering how it had been world war 3 for Kakashi to take his medicine. Then, she saw a ruffled movement.

"Kakashi?"

"Oh, you're here again" He grinned devilishly, Anko wondering what that grin is for.

"Why are you grinning like that?" Kakashi rose slowly off the bed, wincing because of his broken right arm.

"You see, I need a huge favor"

"For…?"

"The food here is terrible, and I need to sneak outta here, get proper food and come back"

"No,"

"Please,"

"Hell no,"

"Pretty please"

"Holy no,"

"Please, please"

"Fuck no"

"I'm begging please"

"Fuck no,"

"Please, please"

"Holy No,"

"pretty please"

"Hell no,"

"Please"

"NO!" Anko exploded "How many god damned times are you gonna beg? It's hospital food, deal with it"

"Please Anko, it's horrible food" Kakashi's eyes were welling with water, Anko was deeply touched. _He looks so cute when he's begging, so adorable, _Anko thought as she smiled. _Wait, what am I thinking? Now I know what Kakashi's going through. Damn these male hormones. Hope I don't get perverted like him._

"So what do you need me to do?"

"I just said it, weren't you listening?"

"I was lost in thoughts,"

"Get me outta here, get some food, and then bring me back. Please"

"Fine," Anko walked slowly towards Kakashi, took him up and put him on her back. She grunted a bit, due to Kakashi's weight. "What have you been eating?" Anko asked, struggling.

"Food, just like you"

"You weigh a ton!"

"How many times are you gonna say that? This _is _your body after all"

"Whatever," With those words they took off through the window. Anko ran jollily atop the roofs, Kakashi bouncing uncontrollably. Soon, they neared his house. A wide grin emerged on Kakashi's face. _Finally, good food to eat, _however, such a good thought was ruined when Anko slipped and they were plummeting to the ground. Kakashi couldn't help it so he screamed. It ran through the air in a record breaking speed. "Shut the hell up Kakashi! You're drawing attention!"

"I can't help it"

"And it's DEAFENING! Plus, all this shit is your fault!" Anko snapped "If you could've been a good little girl, and stop bitching about how hospital food tastes and begging 'please, please', we wouldn't be plunging to the ground! You're so annoying, jeez it's unbearable." Kakashi wanted to cry, however, he held it. He hated being in Anko's body, heck; he didn't like being a female at all. Squish. They fell into a vender's tomatoe cart.

"Fuck," Anko hissed "Fuck, fuck, fuck"

"This is disgusting"

"My tomatoes!" A tall skinny man bellowed with a huge butcher knife. He ran towards Kakashi and Anko swinging like a maniac. As fast as lightning, they bolted away from the man. He was still chasing them, passers by looked on with confusion. Anko took up Kakashi and jumped over a fence. They lost the vender; however, they weren't out of the woods yet. Anko heard a growl, thought it was Kakashi. "Why did you growl Kakashi?" She asked

"Growl? I didn't growl. I thought you growled" They turned around slowly, only to see a vicious Rottweiler. It walked slowly towards them, they had no where to turn. It pounced upon Anko, she dodged quickly. Then, they ran for dear life. "God, now I know never to sneak out of the hospital ever again" Kakashi cried

"Damn right, it's just as I—" Anko broke off and froze in her tracks as they saw seven more Rottweiler. "Shit," The other Rottweiler had caught up with them. They were between one Rottweiler and seven. "Anko concentrate your chakra into your feet!" Kakashi yelled, frantic. "Hopefully it will work!" Anko said.

She concentrated her chakra into her feet and because she couldn't use Kakashi's body properly, she was propelled high into the air. They were smiling, because they were away from the vicious dogs. However, those smiles were about to turn into frowns.

"Oh no, Anko"

"What, we're far from those man eating animals aren't we?"

"Yeah but, you did something wrong"

"Like what?"

"Instead of putting chakra in your feet and jumped up and forward, you only went up."

"And your point is…?"

"We're gonna go back down into the Rottweiler's den!"

"Holy Fuck," They were plummeting down into the circle of the dogs. Anko held Kakashi with delicacy, not wanting him to bit by the dogs. "Anko, use your kunai to kill those monsters!" Anko had forgotten that she had her kunai holster on her. She opened it, saw only one. "Kakashi hold this for me" Kakashi had a broken arm so he couldn't hold it properly but Anko threw the kunai to him. He didn't catch it and fell to the ground. "Uh-oh" Kakashi watched in horror as their only means of survival against the dogs was lost. "Kakashi!" Anko bellowed "This is your entire fault and you dropped it!" She sighed, preparing for the onslaught. "We're die," Kakashi cried "Everyone else was K.I.A but we're K.B.R"

"K.B.R?"

"Killed by Rottweiler"

"Oh," They fell into a tree before they fell to the ground. The branch held up for a while, and then because of their weight, it collapsed. Anko quickly grabbed the branch and swung it in front of her. Kakashi, on the other hand saw a way out. There was a huge crack in the fence, and he knew they could fit through it [or so he thought]. He alerted Anko of this discovery, and without hesitation, Anko dashed for it. Kakashi followed behind, so did the dogs. Anko slid through the cracks with ease, Kakashi got stuck. _Shit! _The dogs were on their tail and Kakashi couldn't move. His bottom was too large, so it prevented him from twisting himself free. "Anko!" He yelled. She turned back, seeing him stuck and not moving. "Crap," She bolted towards him; worrying and hoping the dogs don't reach him before she could. The dogs were right there ready to tear up Kakashi. However, luck was on his side. He had eaten the hospital and it severely hurt his stomach. Poop. A small amount of gas escaped Kakashi butt, and almost instantaneously all the dogs scattered. Kakashi heard them whimpering but didn't care. Anko came up, and held Kakashi under the arm and pulled. Nothing happened. "Anko, your body's butt is too big" Kakashi said. "Really?" Anko punched the wood and then used her hands to tear it out. Kakashi broke free, brushing off himself of dirt and hair, clothes and skin were still sticky with tomatoes. Anko noticed that the dogs were gone and was wondering where they could have gone. "Kakashi what did you do to the dogs?"

"I have no idea" Anko simply shrugged and they walked lazily to the hospital room but first they made a stop to a stand pipe. They washed off themselves of the tomatoes. However, Kakashi was soaked and had to go back to the hospital. "Anko, I don't know how I'm gonna go back to hospital soaking wet" Anko grinned as this was a sign of punishment for Kakashi. But then she felt sorry for him. "Tell you what, I'll sneak in, grab a garb and give you" Kakashi smiled his thank you and they headed to the hospital.

* * *

Anko pushed Kakashi through the window and then entered by the door. She then went and got a garb for Kakashi. He changed quickly, then Anko left. Kakashi sat down on the bed, gazing through the window. Then, Two nurses came in, smiling happily.

"Miss Mitarashi Anko"

"That's me," Kakashi said with disgust

"We came here earlier but you were asleep,"

"Am I to take my medicine now?" Kakashi cringe his face in the process "I hope not"

"No, you're free to go" Kakashi's was happy but sad at the same time. They went through all that hell, for nothing. Kakashi didn't get to his ramen and now their telling him that he's free to go? Anko will surely murder him. Anko strode in, put on a fake smile while at it. The nurses were still there, looking at Anko.

"What?" She asked

"You're here to take Ms. Mitarashi home?"

"What, she can leave?"

"Yeah, and here's her medicine and make sure she takes it"

"Oh you can count on me alright" Anko said with a diabolical chuckle. The nurses left, Anko was twisted with anger. Kakashi quickly put on his clothes, Anko waiting by the door. As Kakashi passed, Anko whispered in his ear "You're gonna take your meds whether you like it or not" Kakashi turned, looked scared. "Let's go, Anko" She said in a teasing way. With that said, Anko pushed Kakashi gently through the door.

* * *

Well thank you for reading and coming up:

Kakashi teaches Anko and vice versa but what will Kakashi do when the pain of the curse mark acts up? And what will Anko do when she's at battle with herself about her feelings for a certain ninja? Find out next in Chapter 6: [i haven't for a title for it yet]


End file.
